


Scream Your Name

by Coconutpills



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, Implied Ignis/Gladio, Oral Sex, Post-Chapter 13, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 13:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10280117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconutpills/pseuds/Coconutpills
Summary: Gladiolus Amicitia was known for, among other things, his temper. His dear little sister Iris has known this as long as she’s been alive and as a result, she’d been single almost nearly as long. After all, who would dare kiss her with Gladdy’s watchful doom-threatening glare? The only person who couldn’t care less about his strength and bravado because she had plenty of her own: Aranea Highwind. (Eight years post-Chapter 13 with definite spoilers, sorry!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, this game. I haven’t written a fic in so long, probably nine or ten years, but this fucking game made me do it. Mostly because WTF Chapter 14, you can’t just give us Talcott’s truck dialogue and that’s it. “Iris is a badass hunter now, but you don’t get to see her, LOL.” God damn cocktease ‘just wait til the DLC’ bullshit. Anyway, the rest of you guys seem to have the boys covered (over 600 Explicit already, OMG) so have some smut of the girls of FFXV. Sorry if my writing has gotten crappy over the past ten years :x

“She’s dating someone, so what?”

Grey eyes locked with amber in an intense battle of willpower on the top of the usually peaceful rune-enchanted campground. There were very few people that would argue with Gladiolus Amicitia, very few people that weren’t intimidated by him. He was muscular and broad shouldered, and heroic exploits of his challenging journey with Noctis and crew had spread throughout the land in the eight years since the Starscourge had blotted out the sun. And he was tall, certainly taller than his current opponent… but he found looking down at her a challenge. 

Held tightly in their armored bustier, Aranea Highwind’s voluptuous breasts just barely brushed against his bare chest. Even in endless night, he still hadn’t taken to wearing a shirt under his jacket, and was regretting it now. The fearless dragoon hadn’t the slightest hesitation in being right in his face to argue her point, either not realizing or not caring that one glance down meant a revealing glance at her ample cleavage. 

“You are always so proud to tout your Amicitia lineage, but when she follows that same path of strength and independence, its not acceptable? Hypocrite,” Aranea growled with a gauntleted finger poking his chest.

At the sidelines, Iris watched her older brother struggle to keep his composure against her lover. She and Aranea had been secretly dating for nearly a year now, and while Aranea didn’t give a damn who knew, she kept it quiet for Iris’ sake. The younger girl had predicted this exact argument would happen when Gladdy found out. Though she was an adult and an accomplished daemon hunter, she was still his little sister.

“You drag her across the continent to fight daemons bigger than the Archean, and you expect me to endear you for that? And you’re taking advantage of her too?” Gladio snapped back. If it were Noctis or Prompto, he would have snatched him up by the shirt collar to pull him to eye level, but with only her dragoon’s armor on, the swordsman found himself with no additional ways to intimidate. Angry though he was, he would never lay his hand on a woman… not to mention, this particular woman probably would leave with his hand in her pocket.

“Taking advantage of? Ha! By that logic, you’re taking advantage of Specs over there, he can’t see how much of a buffoon you are,” Aranea spit acerbically. She knew the comment was made in bad taste, but she was pissed. From the corner of her eye, she saw Ignis shifting uncomfortably in his camping chair and mentally noted to apologize to him later, she wasn’t entirely without respect. Much like her relationship with Iris, the two bisexual men were not in the open about their status together.

Meanwhile, Gladio fumed at the comment. He could handle insults about himself, being called a buffoon or meathead or any other number of things wasn’t new, but he hated when anyone insulted Ignis’ blindness. Seeing red, he kept silent as to not say anything he would regret, but that silence only egged on the stubborn dragoon.

“What’s wrong, now you’ve got nothing to say? You’ll defend your sister’s honor, even when she doesn’t need it, but not your boyfriend’s? Pathetic, Gladio,” Aranea scoffed and turned, waltzing back to Iris’ side. Her hips, round and sultry, swayed side to side as she walked, and without her cape on to obscure it, their visual effect was not lost on him. Seated on a sturdy log that had fallen near the edge of the campsite, she wrapped her arms around Iris’ shoulders and pulled the younger woman into her lap. Tracing a finger along the brunette’s neck and guiding her chin, she planted a loving kiss on Iris’ lips and smirked at the beguiled brother, grey eyes again locking with amber in a silent proclamation. She is mine, get over it.

Clearing his throat, Ignis stood in the tension-thickened air and approached his lover, grasping him reassuringly on the arm. Though he had grown accustomed to his vision deficit in the eight years since the summoning of Leviathan, Ignis knew how and when to use the disability to his advantage. He gave a gentle tug on Gladio’s forearm, a signal that Ignis wanted to go, and after a moment of deliberation, the elder Amicitia scoffed and took the hint, leading his companion away from the girls and back into their shared tent.

Slowly, the grip around Iris’ shoulders fell with a relaxed sigh, Aranea’s hands sliding softly to rest atop Iris’ hands in her lap. Though Aranea seemed unflappably confident in any battle, whether it be verbal or physical, Iris knew from their time together that in reality, it wound up the ever mysterious woman. Whenever a fight ended, she would need a reprieve to recollect her thoughts, and after what had just transpired, Iris was more than happy to give it to her. Together, they stared up at the starless sky, watching the murky swirls of the photophilic organisms that made the Starscourge ebb and flow with the night breeze. 

“You didn’t have to go that far, you know,” Iris said quietly after a long while. With a heavy sigh, Aranea dropped her forehead to Iris’ shoulder, nuzzling her face to the younger woman’s neck. “I know,” she admitted in defeat, her words muffled by a cloak of brunette hair.

“He’s going to take forever to accept you now.”

“I know.”

“..... I still love you anyway.”

“Hmm, I know,” Aranea smirked as she replied, brushing the hair away from Iris’ neck to place a line of kisses down the soft pale skin. Her hands, rousing from their slumber in Iris’ lap, moved outward to gently rub at her inner thighs, the kisses progressing back up her neck and behind her ear. But instead of a relaxed sigh of arousal, Aranea was given a frustrated grumble of response.

“Hey, you know the rules: no armor,” Iris huffed indignantly, leaning forward just enough to escape the older woman’s lips while her hands began to quickly remove one of her gauntlets. Despite her annoyance at being stopped, Aranea couldn’t help but chuckle at her young lover.

“So its the armor that has you flustered, and not that you like my advances while big bro is only a few feet away?” she teased, laughing heartily when she saw Iris’ shoulders suddenly tense in realization.

She couldn’t fool around with Aranea here! Not that they hadn’t fooled around at camp before, it was almost a given that they’d both come back after a day of battle still sweaty, high off adrenaline, and ready to pounce. But their target this time was more fearsome than most, so they’d agreed to take the hunt together with Gladio and Ignis. The two men had both retreated to their tent and closed the door flap, but that was the extent of their privacy. She fidgeted nervously as she tried to figure out what to do, her fingers fumbling to remove the first black metal gauntlet from her lover’s hands.

Despite only one of the two gauntlets removed, Aranea impatiently spun Iris around and pushed her back against the log, pinning her down with a kiss. “My darling little Amicitia, how I’d love to make you scream my name right now, scream it loud so big brother can hear it,” she whispered as her other hand, still clad in armor, dragged a pointed fingertip down her face, down her neck, down to gently grasp her soft breast and squeeze. A little gasp escaped Iris’ mouth, and she quickly clapped her hand over her mouth to muffle the sound. 

Forcing herself to ignore the feeling of Aranea’s fingers slowly kneading her chest, Iris glared at her lover. Again, grey eyes found themselves locked in battle with amber. “You can’t be serious, he really will kill you, if I don’t first!” she snapped in a hushed tone, but her hands betrayed her. She brought her hands up to Aranea’s shoulders to push her back, but found herself undoing the clasps that undid her pauldrons and chestplate. Those sharp, steely eyes glinted mischievously and Iris had but a moment to recover before Aranea could open her smart mouth. “I-Its t-time for bed anyway! We should get undressed to sleep, not to do that,” she quickly protested as she pushed up to her elbows to try to make her escape.

But the dragoon was having none of it. “Do what?” Aranea purred as Iris attempted futilely to wiggle away. Her wandering armored hand continued its path, dragging a slow line down her ribs and to her hip, giving a possessive squeeze before settling on her outer thigh, rubbing slowly but steadily inward. Her other hand, mercifully bare, found its way under Iris’ black tank top and bra, seeking the soft mound of her breast. Now in her 20s, Iris had stopped wearing her high school uniform, but still preferred a black tank and rust red skirt as she had before, spats underneath protecting her modesty while fighting. Not that any amount of clothing could protect her from Aranea’s determined hands.

Her lips were just as equally determined as her hands, seeking Iris’ pink lips once more. As much as she liked teasing and verbally sparring with her darling, keeping both of their mouths shut was her current order of business right now. Her tongue licked out over Iris’ lips, seeking acceptance, and despite a little squeak and grumble of protest, Iris welcomed her and returned the kiss deeply. The fire in those amber eyes turned from an aggressive flame into a smoldering lust, the younger woman’s hips shifting under Aranea’s weight. She kept up the assault with her hands and lips for a few moments longer, then pulled away slowly, Iris whimpering in response.

“What’s that look for?” Aranea teased as she sat up straight and brushed her long silver hair from her face. Iris still laid on her back, hands now submissively at her sides, face flushed red from their kissing. Grinning, she added, “I thought you wanted to get undressed and go to sleep, nothing more.”

“You…” Iris growled, hands balling into fists as she quickly stood. Grabbing Aranea’s chin, she forced her to look up at her, the fire in her eyes stoked once more. “That does it! Get in the tent now,” she demanded. “Gladdy’s going to be hearing you scream my name, do you understand?”

Delighted by the sudden assertiveness she had provoked in her lover, Aranea grinned and stood tall, giving her the Imperial salute from her army days. “Yes sir!” she answered before hurrying to their tent. Though she’d done plenty of adventurous things before, she couldn’t help but feel giddy about Iris’ powerful assertion. Before closing the door flap behind them, she stole a glance at the next tent over. It was eight, maybe ten feet away… was Iris really going to make her wake the sleeping Shield beside them?

“Take your damn armor off this time,” Iris demanded, pulling Aranea’s attention away from the door and to the brunette in front of her. In the soft lantern light, her flushed cheeks were more obvious and more beautiful than they had been in the cold light of the campsite’s blue protective runes. Her burning amber eyes were more vibrant, and the shape of her figure was clearer to see. In the eight years since the fall of Insomnia, she had grown up and filled out; her figure was not nearly as voluptuous and curvy as Aranea’s, but her small breasts and lithe figure made her more agile in battle. Catching Aranea staring, she crossed her arms in a huff and ordered again, “I said strip!”

Doing as she was told, the mercenary piled her armor in the corner of the tent, leaving only a pair of black panties and a thin black demi bra, the only kind she could wear that wouldn’t show outside her armor. It was woefully inadequate to contain her well-endowed chest, but kept her safe from irritation from her armor. Not that any of that matter to Iris, who stared for a moment, drinking in the sight of Aranea’s figure, before shaking her head stubbornly. “Did I say ‘strip halfway’ or did I say strip? I want to see everything.”

“Not fair,” Aranea grumbled as she slowly removed one bra strap, deliberately delaying the task. “I can’t see any of you…”

Thinking a moment with her hand on her chin, Iris smiled slyly and began to remove her spats. “Fine, but you need to be completely naked,” she agreed, her panties coming next. Aranea loved that, despite being a grown woman in a hollow destroyed world, Iris still wore the cutest panties ever. Today was pink and green plaid, how adorable and innocent.

The thought of innocence only lasted a moment before Aranea found herself laid out on the floor of the tent with Iris gingerly climbing on top of her. Carefully lifting silver hair off the ground, Iris braced her knees on either side of Aranea’s head, her skirt falling around Aranea’s head like a tent, and used a handful of that silky hair to press her mouth against her sex. Aranea was startled by her young lover’s sudden, commanding advances, and even more surprised to see how wet she already was. When did she start getting this excited?

“Do I have to tell you what to do? Hurry up!” Iris demanded, gently rolling her hips forward to meet Aranea’s lips. The dragoon took a few light, teasing licks before she stopped and grumbled, “I still can’t see any of you like this.”

“Hmph, you want to make fun of Iggy’s sight, now how does it feel?” Iris said triumphantly. There, she had taught Aranea a lesson about saying mean things.

“Oh? When did Ignis get this view?” the ever quick-witted mercenary retorted with a grin. Even without seeing her lover, she could picture the sudden flush staining her cheeks. She walked right into that.

“J-just shut up! Use your mouth for something more useful!” came the frustrated reply, punctuated by her head being pushed again inward. Iris was getting impatient, she mused. Not wanting to keep her waiting any longer, and still secretly wondering if she could make her scream, Aranea braced her arms around Iris’ thighs and licked long, wet strokes around her outer lips. She was rewarded with a long suffering groan of pleasure, and the feel of Iris’ fingers slowly tightening in her hair before relaxing once more. She continued working her mouth inward, alternating long licks and short flicks of her tongue, gauging her next move by the sounds of reaction above her. She desperately wished she could see Iris’ face, flush with desire, but her eager whimpers and moans would suffice for now.

Her tongue made its way up towards Iris’ clit, lapping languidly before she sucked gently on the soft bud of flesh. “Ah! Aran--” Iris clapped her hand over her mouth. She wouldn’t say it, she couldn’t. She just couldn’t let Aranea get her way. Of course, this only encouraged the mercenary to lick and suck and tease her most sensitive spot more. Mercifully, she backed off and returned her tongue to the wet folds of her pussy, darting in and out of her slick entrance. Iris groaned and whimpered, wanting and barely controlling the urge to rock her hips up to Aranea’s mouth as her lips and tongue explored her.

“Mmmm,” Aranea sighed against Iris’ sensitive clit, sending a shot like electricity up her spine, tempting her to cry out. Her hand still over her mouth, Iris’ moans came out muffled and ragged, her eyes tilted up to the low ceiling of the tent. Aranea moaned against her again, loving the reactions she could pull from her darling. She felt the muscles of Iris’ legs tense and relax again and again she tried to stay in control, tasted the steady flow of her sweet nectar leaking out, acutely aware of her own panties quickly soaking through.

Huh, Iris hadn’t even followed through on her demand to be naked, Aranea realized with a smug sense of satisfaction. She would probably have something to say about Aranea never listening to her, but right now, she didn’t seem to have much ability to say anything. “Ah... ahnn.. so--ah!--g-good... nnmmm...” Iris incoherently groaned against her hand, captive to the ministrations of Aranea’s mouth. She could feel it now, the muscles of Iris’ thighs beginning to tremble against her cheeks, the hurried breaths and gasps for air between strained moans, she was getting close to the edge.

“Say my name, baby,” she purred against Iris’ thigh, backing her tongue off just enough to keep the brunette hovering at the brink. Her hair was pulled tighter in Iris’ fingers, a guttural moan escaping from her lips. “N-no, I w-won’t…” Iris breathed, struggling to make the words come out. Giving up on self-control, she allowed her hips to move forward, seeking release, release that Aranea stubbornly wouldn’t give her. 

There was her opening. With Iris’ legs weakened, Aranea’s strong arms released their grip on her thighs, bracing the younger woman’s hips and lower back. Twisting at the waist and hips, she rolled the pair over suddenly, causing Iris to yelp as she found herself flipped around and on her back. Aranea grabbed the hand that was entangled in her hair and slowly crawled up over Iris, pinning the wrist to the ground by her head. The other hand, the one that had been covering her mouth, was forced to join it. Between her near orgasm, being suddenly flipped, and the predatory gaze now looming over her, Iris’ heart was racing in her chest. 

Determined to get her way, Aranea’s first order of business was removing those pesky clothes off Iris. She’d asked nicely, hadn’t she? Had she? She couldn’t be bothered to remember as she pulled off the black tank top and cute bra underneath… pink and green, just like her panties. With a satisfied smirk at her naked lover, she discarded her own remaining garments and pressed their bodies together. Iris cried out in bliss at the sudden sensation of their warm skin touching, she was still so wound up and sensitive. “Please,” she whimpered up at Aranea, her neck craning up to try to kiss the silver haired beauty.

“Please what?”

“Touch me again, please Aranea, do it.”

“Hmm? I can’t hear you when you’re panting and whimpering like that.”

“Six above, just fuck me Ari!”

No one got to call her a pet name except for Iris. Not her trusted lackeys Biggs and Wedge, not the trio of Kingsguard, not even the King himself. Only Iris.

Happy to comply, she kissed Iris deeply, tongue exploring her mouth as her hands eagerly searched her body for her most sensitive spots. While one hand massaged lovingly at her breast, fingertips gliding over her nipple, the other hand dipped between her legs to the wet warmth she’d abandoned. Iris’ breath hitched as her finger gently rubbed at her clit before moving further down, circling her entrance agonizingly slowly.

“You’re such a tease,” she whimpered. The quick response was one finger pushed inside her, followed by a second. Iris cried out and lifted her hips to the sensation, Aranea quick to keep her quiet with another deep, loving kiss. She curled her fingers inside of Iris, plunging deeper, searching for her precious spot. Her thumb turned to rub slowly at her clit, keeping her high as a kite but not forcing her over. The younger woman continued to moan and kiss Aranea needily, her hands greedily searching for purchase on the dragoon. Her hips ached with the need and the pressure building up inside, she was so close now. A few more strokes of the long fingers inside of her and she would…

“ARI! Ah, Ari! Nnn, f-fuck! ARANEA!!”

Despite her exasperating behavior, arguing with her brother, and teasing her mercilessly, Iris really did love Aranea. No one else could make her see stars the way she did. As she came down, Aranea placed her hand under the small of her back, helping her ease her hips back to earth. While the silver-haired beauty doubtless had her own needs to attend to, she put Iris first, grabbing a blanket for her rapidly cooling body. Lying back down beside Iris, Aranea leaned lazily on one elbow, looking down lovingly as she slowly licked the fingers of her other hand, relishing in Iris’ taste.

They only had a moment to cuddle and relax before a heavy rock bounced off their tent, startling them both, Aranea leaping up towards her spear.

“Dammit, go to sleep!” came a familiar roar, sleepy and disgruntled. 

There was a moment of silence while they both processed this, then Aranea burst out laughing harder than she’d ever laughed before. She laid back down beside Iris, who could manage only a weak giggle while her face and body turned every shade of crimson. He heard. The dragoon laughed til she cried, holding Iris and stroking her head when she looked like she might cry from embarrassment. Once the fits of laughter had passed, Aranea spread out her sleeping bag and pulled Iris into the bed with her, covering them with the blanket and Iris’ sleeping bag for extra warmth. They didn’t typically sleep naked together, but tonight felt special.

“Next time.”

Aranea had barely heard Iris’ voice from where she was nestled between her breasts, giving her a light kiss on the forehead to encourage her to look up.

“Next time, I’ll make you scream my name, I swear it.”

Aranea laughed again and stroked her soft brown hair. “I’m sure Gladio will be glad to hear it.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then Gladio hated Aranea forever and ever, the end! There are definitely some things I want to improve upon for my next fic, but didn't want this one to fall into rewrite hell. I hope you enjoyed this, leave me a comment down below :)


End file.
